


Big Brother Knows Best

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to being the bigger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Knows Best

Sam can still vividly remember the times when he was in this position. Back when he and Dean first started messing around, when they were younger. Dean was bigger than him then, so Sam was picked up, roughed up and fucked up most of the time. Not that he was really complaining.

But Sam's the bigger one now and having Dean straddling his lap, using his knees for balance and fucking down on his cock makes it all worth it. Even better, he gets to sit back and watch as Dean does all the work and all the talking.

"Shit, Sammy." Dean says leaning back to lick along his jaw. "Making sure you're in there deep huh? Wanna be sure I feel it tomorrow?" Dean’s hand pulling faintly in his hair causes Sam to shudder under his brother.

Sam affirms with a grunt and a bite to Dean's shoulder. He grabs a firmer hold on Dean's hips and fucks up into him hard.

He feels Dean swat his hands away, as he raises up slowly. "You watching Sammy?" His eyes sweep down Dean's back, concentrate on Dean's puffy puckered hole and how his dick is pulling out until it's just the head inside. Has he ever mentioned how much of a tease his brother is?

The coffee table serves as a handle while Dean inches up and down Sam's cock in slow, smooth motions. Taking it in and pulling out, thighs working overtime to make such precise moves. Sam's never wanted to burn something into his memory so badly before.

“You like seeing me spread open on your lap, Sam? Feeling me tight and hot on your cock?”

"Fuck," Sam whimpers, his hand running over Dean's back, touching as much skin as he can reach with his brother bent over. "Fuck, Dean, just ..." any thoughts are incinerated when Dean suddenly slams down to take him in fully, drawing a figure eight with his hips while sitting on Sam, and then raises up slowly to start in on his meticulous task again.

Sam’s incoherent at this point, grunts and moans replacing his vocabulary, as he watches Dean fuck himself on just the first two inches of his dick.

"You like that Sammy? Like watching me ride your fat cock." The last two words punctuated with Dean slamming down to the hilt again.

And that does it. Sam grabs Dean by the back of the knees, slides to the edge of the couch and pounds into Dean. All caution thrown to the wind as Dean bucks and curses on top of him. Each thrust hitting Dean's prostate causing him to clench his hole and Sam’s beginning to feel the tingle in his spine.

"Come for me Sammy, come in me. Want it so fucking bad, I can taste it. Wanna feel you come apart because of me."

Sam lets go of Dean’s knees when he feels himself about to burst and focuses his attention on Dean’s cock. A fury of strokes and Dean’s coming, tipping Sam over the edge with him.  
They both slump back on the couch, Dean’s weight barely registering to Sam as he coasts on his post-orgasm high.

Dean moves to sit up and is of course the first to speak, “What do I need to do to get what just happened to happen again?”

“Be more of a cock tease and I’ll have to keep taking it out on your ass,” Sam laughs.

“Listen you, just because you can lift me up doesn’t mean you’re in charge.”

“Yes it does, cause I’m the big brother now.” That earns him a punch to the shoulder and a deep lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/58623.html?thread=16675839#t16675839) prompt over at the spnkink_meme: "I really don't care how, why or when this happens and I really don't have any preference on who tops or bottoms. I just want one brother sitting on the couch with the other in his lap, back to chest, riding him hard. That's pretty much it. Some extra dirty talking is always appreciated, though ;)"


End file.
